Red
by Dr-J33
Summary: Part of a color themed Assassination Classroom collection. Manami ends up in the clutches of an assassin and it only gets worse as things heat up.


In the science room after school Manami was dressed in a labcoat, working with various chemicals.

"Just a bit of hydrochloric acid... And a vial of chloroform,... And maybe some-"

"Hey Okuda-"

"Eep!"

She nearly dropped her beaker in surprise. Karma had snuck up on the girl and greeted her.

"Oh Karma, you surprised me..."

"So what are you brewing today?" Asked Karma.

"I'm working on a poison that will put Korosensei into a very vulnerable state."

"Sounds interesting."

"If I don't do this right, it won't work so I need absolute focus." Said Manami

"Oh well I'll wait outside the classroom then."

Karma stepped out of the classroom as Manami poured a clear liquid into her beaker.

"Almost there... It should just need a little bit of heat now..."

She slowly turned up the heat on her hot plate when she heard a loud thump, causing her to accidently set the heat to high.

"What was that?!"

She looked around and saw a silhouette by the window.

"Huh?"

She cautiously approached the window and looked out of it. The silhouette had vanished.

"I could have sworn-"

It was then that she felt something grab her from behind and hold a cloth up to her mouth. Manami struggled to break free, but only managed to annoy whatever fore was restraining her as its grip tightened. She began to feel sleepy, her mody slowly stopped resisting and her eyes began to close. The last thing she saw before blacking out was an open window on the other side of the classroom, and her beaker beginning to boil over.

When Manami awoke she wound herself in front of a Chemestry lab.

"Huh?"

She tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't move. Looking down she saw that her legs were tied to the front two chair legs. Looking around she appeared to be in some sort of warehouse.

"What?! Where-where am I!?"

"Finally awake!" Said a voice.

An older man walked into her field of view, he was a foreigner, possibly of german descent dressed in a black coat.

"Who are you?" Asked Manami "Where am I?!"

"Thats not something you need to know." Said the man. "All you need to know is that I'm an assassin, I want to kill your teacher, and you are going to help me."

"What are you... Going to do?"

"I've been watching your class for awhile." Said the man. "You kids know that... Thing better than anyone. And from what I can tell you are the best with poisons."

The man smirked.

"I was originally going to grab the redhead, but closer observation revealed he'd be too much of a hassle to contain. Not like you."

"I-"

"So." The man continued. "In front of you are some of the world's most deadly toxins. I need you to use them to make me a poison capable of killing the target."

"But I won't know what poisons will even have an eff-"

"I trust your judgement." Said the man. "And if it fails, make another."

The man reached into his coat pocket.

"Help me and I will share part of the reward with you. But should you deny my offer..."

The man quickly pulled something out of his pocket and pointed it at Manami.

"I'll inject you with this flesh eating virus!"

Manami waited several seconds before speaking.

"Thats not a syringe... Thats a receipt."

The man noticed that he was holding a receipt in his hands.

"Drat, not again... Um... Look I have the virus somewhere... And I'll use it!"

The man looked at the receipt.

"That reminds me I have to return those shoes I bought..."

Manami looked at her captor in confusion.

"Um... Not to sound rude... But you don't really seem like an assassin."

"Oh I'm an assassin alright! I have seven confirmed kills! And four of them were intentional!"

Manami turned her attention to the poisons that filled the beakers in front of her.

"How do you plan to expose him to the poison?"

The man smirked.

"I'm going to strike him while he's on break, when your classmates are out for gym. I'm going to stick bombs in his office filled with poison and when they go off...BOOM!"

He swung his ams upwards for emphasis, accidently knocking over an empty beaker.

"... Don't you look at me like that!"

The man took out a cigar and stuck it in his mouth, pulling out a lighter and flicking it repeatedly.

"So whats your ans-"

The lighter slipped out of his lands and fell into a beaker of flammable liquid. In shock the man bumped the table with his knee, spilling the flaming contents all over the table. In a matter of seconds the fire spread at a faster rate.

"Shit!"

The man ran out of the warehouse as fast as he could, accidentally knocking over Manami's chair in the process.

"H-Hey! Don't leave me!"

She struggled to break out of her restraints, but it was useless. They were on too tight and she didn't have time to break out, the flames drew closer.

"Oh no..."

Manami knew that this was the end. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry guys." She muttered to herself. "You'll have to kill Korosensei without me..."

She did nothing bust cringe as the flames moved closer to her. She shut her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Goodbye... Kayano... Kanzaki... Nagisa... Sugino..."

Another tear escaped her eyes as she whispered the final name.

"Goodbye Karma."

"Actually its more like hello right now."

Manami's eyes opened. Karma was standing above her, smirking.

"K- Karma?!"

Karma took out a knife and cut her free of her restraints.

"How did you find me?"

"I'll tell you later." Said Karma. "Right now we have to go. Can you walk?"

It was then that Manami realized she had no feeling in her legs.

"Eh?! My legs!"

"Whats wrong?" Asked Karma.

"I can't move them!"

Karma grabbed the bespecled chemist and picked her up bridal style.

"Karma!-"

"Lets get out of here!"

Karma ran out of the burning building holding Manami in his arms.

* * *

They made it outside. Manami looked around, the warehouse was surprisingly located somewhere in the woods, surrounded by trees, trees that were now hidden behind a cloud of smoke.

Karma came to a stop and set Manami down on a log, taking a seat next to her.

"How did you find me?" Asked Manami.

"Well I heard a noise in the classroom." Began Karma, "your poison was bubling over and... Burning I guess you can call it. So I went to investigate. I caught a glimpse of that guy taking you away through the window."

Karma smirked.

"I followed him and I was going to come in to face him, but turns out his luck kicked his ass for me."

"T-thank you..."

"It was nothing." Said Karma.

Manami smiled and held onto Karma's arm, earning a small blush from the boy,

"So who was that guy?" Asked Manami.

"I can explain that part."

Karasuma approached the two, dragging the man behind him.

"Karasuma? How-"

"I saw the assassin leaving the school grounds and decided to investigate for myself." Said Karasuma. "Looks like Karma got to him before I did the way he was running."

"Actually-"

"So who's the guy?" Interrupted Karma.

"He's a German assassin, known in the business simply as The Fool." Said Karasuma. "Because he's clumsy and has natural bad luck."

The Fool shrugged.

"It's not that bad."

Karma rolled his eyes.

"You made a big mistake going after Manami." Said Karma. "You should have went after someone less important, like Okajima."

"I would have went after you if you were weaker." Said the Fool.

"Normally I'd take advantage of your capture to torment you with all kinds of fun goodies." Said Karma with a mischievous smirk. "But right now I have to take your captive home."

Manami's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"You still can't walk right?"

"R-Right..."

"Then lets get you home!"

Karma picked her up in a princess carry and walked away from the two adults.

"See you in class tomorrow Karasuma sensei! Rot in hell Fool!"

The last thing they saw before the two youths left their field of view was an embarassed Manami covering her face.

"You know, they make a cute couple." Said the Fool.

"Shut up and get moving." Said Karasuma.

He dragged him away from the scene, away from the dying embers of the warehouse, and even further away from the teenage girl whose face was aflame with embarrassment.


End file.
